Tawa
by faihyuu
Summary: Aku mengusap sedikit air mataku yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Haahh, tertawa setelah menangis memang semenyenangkan itu.


**Tawa** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**_Rated_** M

**_Warning(s)_**: _OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), etc._

* * *

Aku terlahir sebagai putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga. Aku memiliki seorang ayah yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya hingga saat ini. Karena kenyataannya, aku benar-benar tidak dekat dengannya seperti interaksi ayah dengan anak perempuan biasa. Dia selalu menjauhiku saat aku mulai mendekat sedari aku masih kecil. Apalagi yang terpenting, dia membenciku.

Untuk ibu, aku memilikinya walau tak lagi punya jiwa. Kata ayah pada saat usiaku dua belas tahun, ibu mati karena aku. Katanya akulah yang membunuh istri tercintanya, makanya ayah selalu menjauh dariku. Dia menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa sembari memupuk kebencian padaku yang telah menyebabkan ibu dipeluk ajal lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya.

Tadi sempat kubilang bahwa aku adalah anak bungsu 'kan? Jadi, tentu saja aku memiliki saudara. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, namanya Hyuuga Neji. Usianya terpaut sembilan tahun dari usiaku. Dialah satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang saat itu tidak membenciku dan masih hidup hingga saat ini. Aku hanya punya kak Neji yang selalu berada di dekatku dan menjagaku sedari aku masih merah. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Dia benar-benar seorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Hidup seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Kak Neji itu sungguh baik hatinya. Jangan lupakan juga dia memiliki ketampanan dan kecerdasan yang bisa membuat semua gadis bertekuk lutut. Namun, sayang sekali. Dia memiliki sifat dingin pada orang-orang yang bukan keluarganya. Omongan yang keluar dari bibirnya pun kadang pedas dan tajam menusuk ke hati. Makanya para gadis-gadis hanya bisa mengangumi kakaknya itu diam-diam dan kadang juga mencibir sifatnya yang kata mereka sangat jutek itu.

Sekarang usiaku sudah 18 tahun. Sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas tahun ketiga.

Prestasiku dalam akademik bisa dibilang sangat baik tetapi dalam non-akademik seperti olahraga aku sangat kurang, aku benar-benar merasa sangat lemah. Aku tidak secemerlang kak Neji yang menguasai akademik maupun non-akademik sekaligus saat dia sekolah dulu. Aih, kak Neji. Aku jadi sangat merindukannya saat ini.

Kak Neji tentunya sudah sangat dewasa sekarang. Usianya kini 28 tahun, sudah memiliki istri cantik asal Tiongkok sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kini kak Neji dan keluarga barunya benar-benar betah menetap di Tokyo rupanya. Karena dia sekarang sudah jarang berkunjung ke Hokkaido, rumah kami. Paling dalam setahun cuma sekali itupun hanya sebentar.

Semenjak kepergian kak Neji ke Tokyo, aku jadi sangat kesepian. Selama aku bersekolah, aku akui bahwa diriku ini sulit sekali bersosialisasi dengan siswa-siswi lain sehingga bisa dibilang aku tak punya teman tapi punya banyak rekan.

Di antara banyaknya rekan sekolahku. Ada satu yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku sejak tahun pertama aku masuk SMA. Dia seorang pemuda yang kata orang berisik.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan kulit _tan_nya. Matanya berhias _sapphire_, di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga goresan yang mirip dengan kumis kucing.

Karena kehadiran Naruto-_kun_ lah hidupku jadi sedikit berwana dan aku jadi seorang yang paling rajin dalam absensi. Padahal, saat SMP aku sangat suka membolos. Aku lebih memilih mengurung diri dalam kamar ataupun pergi jalan-jalan dengan uang tabunganku yang kukumpulkan dari uang yang tiap minggu diberikan oleh bibiku, Hanabi daripada bersekolah karena dulu saat SD aku pernah mengecap rasanya jadi korban perisakan.

Disebabkan oleh diriku sendiri yang memang sering bolos, aku seringkali diancam akan di-_drop out_ oleh beberapa guru. Bahkan kepala sekolah sampai pernah memanggil waliku—ayah. Namun ayah sama sekali tidak peduli, ia malah mangkir. Saat itu, Neji sedang tidak berada di Hokkaido karena mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas terbaik di Tokyo— Waseda, tetapi hampir tiap minggunya ia selalu berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar padaku. Tentu saja kubalas pertanyaannya dengan pernyataan dusta bahwa selama ini baik-baik saja.

Aku tak bakal menceritakan bagaimana perlakuan ayah yang makin menjadi-jadi kala itu. Pria tua itu mulai menyukai yang namanya minuman keras, alkohol. Dia terlena dengan yang namanya vodka. Hampir tiap malam pada saat Neji tiada di rumah, ayah memukuliku; mencaci maki diriku. Aku dibandingkannya dengan Neji, aku dimarahinya karena dituduh melenyapkan orang yang ia cintai—ibu. Terkadang pula aku disuruhnya untuk bekerja, dia meracau jikalau aku makin memberatkan ekonominya juga. Apalagi saat itu ayah memang sudah pensiun. _Aih_, lucu sekali. Pria tua itu menghabiskan uang pensiunnya hanya untuk mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas. Terkadang aku membalas perlakuan ayah dengan sangat tidak sopan. Aku berani mengacungkan jari tengahku padanya. _Toh_, memang dia dulu yang memulai perlakuan kasar begini.

Omong-omong tadi kita sedang berbicara tentang Naruto-_kun_ 'kan? Maaf aku tadi jadi melantur. Maklum, ingatan masa lalu 'kan memang suka muncul tiba-tiba.

_Ah_, ya begitu. Naruto-_kun_ dan aku sebenarnya memiliki hubungan. Hubungan romantisme. Itu semua terjadi saat kami kelas dua. Naruto-_kun_ lah yang menembakku duluan, katanya dia suka padaku. Dia berkata begitu saat hanya ada kami berdua di apartemen kecilnya, kala itu memang ada tugas kimia kelompok yang menakdirkan aku harus berpasangan dengannya. Kala itu juga, dia menawarkan apartemennya sebagai tempat pengerjaan tugas.

Masih segar dalam ingatanku, bagaimana wajahku terasa memanas, lidahku kelu. Namun karena aku juga menyukainya, aku mengangguk pelan. Dengan senyum yang mengurva malu-malu.

Lalu, aku juga masih sangat ingat betapa bahagianya dia. Memelukku, dan kemudian menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku yang terasa sangat manis. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan aktivitas romantis di atas ranjang yang memang rutin kulakukan dengannya tiap kali ada waktu. Dia memang merampas mahkotaku, tetapi aku tak menolak dan justru ada rasa bahagia yang meledak di dalam hati karena hal itu.

Namun yang agak membuatku kesal hubunganku dengan Naruto-_kun_ ini hanya _backstreet_. Naruto-_kun_lah yang memintanya duluan, dan aku menyetujui karena aku tak punya pilihan lain, manik biru safir itu seakan-akan menghipnotisku untuk selalu berkata iya.

Hubungan kami benar-benar sangat dekat, tetapi juga sangat rahasia. Aku ingat, saat bulan Juli yang lalu, aku membantunya melepas hasrat yang dia bilang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi walau sudah membuka situs kesayangannya karena pada beberapa saat yang lalu aku dihantui bulan merah. Gilanya, kami melakukan apa yang orang dua orang dewasa itu lakukan di dalam kelas. Pada saat bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi hampir empat jam yang lalu, menyisakan gedung yang mungkin hanya terisi oleh kami.

Naruto-_kun_ memang orang yang ceroboh. Dia lupa membawa karet pengaman rasa buah-buahan. Namun, sejujurnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu juga. Aku selalu suka bagaimana tanpa karet itu rasanya Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar bersatu denganku.

Oh, iya. Sekarang sudah berlalu sepuluh hari di bulan oktober. Ulang tahun Naruto-_kun_.

Aku berniat memberi Naruto-_kun_ kabar baik dan hadiah ponsel yang sengaja kubeli mahal-mahal dengan uang yang kutabung dari hasil kerja sambilanku.

Dengan riang, aku berjalan menuju apartemennya yang selalu kukunjungi. Bahkan aku sendiri mengetahui kata sandi yang menjadi kunci pintu apartemen itu.

Namun yang kutemukan adalah beberapa pasang mata warna-warni, menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto-_kun_, dia bahkan sampai harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat canggung.

"H-hai, Hinata. Aku senang kau datang! Teman-teman, perkenalkan, ini Hyuuga Hinata. Teman sekelasku saat ini."

Ada tiga pasang mata. Dua pasang _onyx_, dan sepasang _emerald_.

_Emerald_ itu memandangiku dengan binar, "Apakah kau pacarnya Naruto?"

Posisiku saat ini masih berdiri di genkan. Dengan Naruto yang mulai berjalan ke arahku dengan sorotan mata memohon agar rahasia tetap terjaga.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, "T-tidak, a-aku dan Naruto-_kun_ hanya berteman."

"Aku dan dia tidak pacaran, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menarik lenganku canggung, mengajakku untuk ikut duduk melingkar bersama.

_Ah_, ternyata nama si pemilik _emerald_ dan rambut permen karet itu Sakura. Aku mengakui nama itu sesuai dengan rupanya.

Ternyata ada sebuah pesta kecil. Di atas meja lingkar berkaki rendah, ada kue tar dengan lilin, soda kaleng berbagai rasa buah, dan juga berbagai bungkus makanan ringan.

"Sini, duduklah di dekatku, Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya menarikku ke sampingnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk dengan canggung.

"Kami sahabatnya Naruto-_baka_ ini, Hyuuga-_san_," Si pemilik _onyx_ dengan kulit pucat itu tersenyum aneh. "Namaku Shimura Sai, panggil saja Sai."

Si gadis yang tadi kulihat sebagai satu-satunya perempuan ini memekik pelan, "_Ah_, iya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil aku Sakura!"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu kemudian menarik-narik pemuda bermata _onyx_ satu lagi dan berambut _raven_. "Yang ini Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, entah kenapa perasaan tidak menyenangkan hinggap begitu saja. Apalagi dengan tatapan Naruto-_kun_ yang memandangku tajam.

.

Sepanjang pesta kecil ini berlangsung, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil ketika ada yang berbicara padaku.

Mereka berempat; Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_san_, Sai-_san_, dan Sasuke-_san_ memang sangat akrab. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah hadir saat ini, aku seperti nyamuk yang kelihatannya bakal mengganggu mereka.

Belum lagi yang membuat hatiku agak sedikit sakit melihat bagaimana kedekatan Naruto-_kun_ dengan Sakura-_san_. Naruto-_kun_ bahkan tak segan-segan merangkul mesra gadis itu. Walaupun akhirnya dia dikasari, tetapi Naruto-kun hanya tertawa dan tak menyerah.

Sakura-s_an_ sahabatnya, aku terus menguatkan hal itu. Omong-omong, kuingat pula bahwa Naruto-_kun_ tidak pernah berbicara tentang teman-teman dekatnya padaku. Belum lagi, aku memang gadis biasa. Yang bakal bisa cemburu kalau kekasihnya mendekati gadis lain.

"Hahaha, karena aku sedang ulangtahun. Aku hanya ingin satu permintaan saja kok saat ini, tidak sudah. Aku hanya mau Sakura-_chan_ jadi pacarku, barang satu-dua minggu."

Aku memang tidak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi, tetapi ketika kata-kata itu terlontar. Aku merasakan lemas di seluruh tubuh. Seakan-akan _Kami-sama_ mencabut nyawaku saat itu juga.

Sesak rasanya, aku ingin menangis. Namun kutahan.

Aku mengeluarkan hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada Naruto-_kun_ dari tas selempang kecil yang sedari tadi tetap kugunakan. Kutaruh sekotak berisi ponsel itu di bawah meja berkaki rendah, agak kudekatkan itu ke tempat Naruto-_kun_ duduk.

Aku makin tidak bisa menahan diri ketika Sakura-_san_ memukul keras kepala kuning itu, dan kemudian mengiyakan ajakannya.

"A-aku pamit pulang," Aku berdiri, kemudian sedikit membungkuk.

Kulihat manik biru itu terkejut.

"Eh kenapa cepat sekali?" Sakura-_san_ memandangiku penuh tanya. Begitu juga dua pasang _onyx_ yang kelihatannya tahu tentang adanya sesuatu di sini.

Mengusahakan senyum, "A-aku memang harus pulang cepat. Ayahku bilang jangan lama-lama."

Bohong, ayah mana pernah peduli. Aku menginap seminggu penuh di apartemen ini saja dia tidak peduli.

"Hati-hati, ya, Hinata-_chan_! Oi, _Baka_! Kau antar dulu Hinata-_chan_, deh!" Sakura-_san_ tersenyum, lalu gadis berambut permen karet itu mendorong Naruto-_kun_ yang terlihat enggan untuk menatapku.

Sakit sekali.

.

Di lorong apartemen yang sepi, aku dan Naruto-_kun_ berjalan menuju _lift_. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun berhenti melangkah.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." katanya.

Aku tahu maksudnya, tetapi aku memilih untuk menjadi orang bodoh.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Aku berusaha agar air mataku tidak tumpah.

Dia kemudian berbalik, menatapku. "Aku tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi, Hinata. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku memang mencintai Sakura sejak dahulu."

Setetes air mata lolos. "Lalu selama ini menurutmu, aku ini apa? Yang kita lakukan selama ini?"

Pemuda kuning itu menghela napas, "Kau itu...temanku yang terbaik, Hinata. Lalu yang selama ini terjadi, itu semua salahku. Kau boleh menghajarku sekarang. Namun, tolong jangan pernah beritahu siapapun tentang hubungan kita ini."

Aku tertawa kecil, menertawakan ironinya diriku selama ini. "Aku memang teman seksmu yang terbaik 'kan?" ucapku pelan.

"Hinata—"

"—Naruto-_kun_. Kalau kubilang kau akan jadi seorang Ayah, apa kau akan menyayanginya? Menyayangi anakmu?"

Wajah Naruto berubah. Tadinya wajah itu tampak bingung dan penuh penyesalan, tetapi kini Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan bercampur kemarahan. Wajah Naruto mengeras.

"Kau hamil?"

Aku sedikit bergetar ketika menangkap suara penuh penekanan itu, kutatap manik birunya yang makin menusuk saja. Dengan mengangguk pelan aku berikan dia jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Ada dua janin yang sedang bergelung dalam kehangatan rahimku. Baru kusadari kehadiran mereka sekitar dua hari yang lalu, aku yang terlampau bahagia karena benda kecil itu bergaris dua sampai-sampai pergi ke dokter obstetri untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Walaupun sebelumnya aku dikira akan melenyapkan mereka.

"Kau yakin itu anakku?"

_Eh?_

"Kenapa diam? Belangmu tercium? Kuakui tubuhmu memang senikmat itu, tetapi aku juga sadar kalau kau hanya jalang murahan. Beda sekali kastanya dengan Sakura-_chan_, ataupun anak-anak perempuan teman-temanku dahulu. Sadarkah kau jikalau aku selalu pakai kondom? Kau mau menyodorkan anak pria lain kepadaku? Kenapa, Hinata? Ayahnya menolak bertanggung jawab? Kau kira aku sebodoh itu, ya?"

Tamparan itu kulepaskan dengan keras.

.

Aku tak ingin pulang sekarang, ayahku yang sudah tua juga pasti juga tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku saat ini. Paling-paling dia sedang memonopoli ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi.

Aku pergi ke furano—taman penuh bunga lavendel—sampai sore menjelang malam. Aku berharap bunga-bunga lavendel kesukaanku yang memenuhi taman ini bisa sedikit membantu menurunkan rasa sedihku.

_Ah_, tak terasa kalau senja sudah akan turun tahta. Tergantikan oleh malam yang gelap gulita. Aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar tidak pulang ke rumah. Kabur saja, begitu. Bertemu ayah sama saja bunuh diri, makin membuatku terluka dengan segala perbuatannya dan ucapannya.

Aku menggunakan seluruh sisa uang tabunganku untuk menginap di hotel bintang empat, hanya bisa untuk semalam, itupun di kamar yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, aku tak peduli lagi. Jadi uangku habis begitu saja, yang terpenting setidaknya rasa sesak di dadaku karena Naruto-_kun_ berkurang.

Hotel itu menyajikan _steak_ yang terasa sangat mewah di lidahku, lezat. Sebanding dengan harganya yang membuatku kelelahan luar biasa untuk mendapatkannya. Apalagi dengan gulungan kayu manisnya, terenak yang pernah kucicipi. Aku bersyukur bisa sekadar kabur sebentar kemari.

Omong-omong, pemandangan malam kota Hokkaido yang disediakan hotel ini memang tidak seramai Tokyo. Setidaknya melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana rasanya menyenangkan. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup mata menikmati angin musim gugur malam hari dengan cara yang ekstrim.

Teriakan orang-orang itu sangat menganggu pendengaranku. Mereka terlalu berlebihan sekali. Aku 'kan sengaja menjatuhkan diri untuk menikmati malam, sakitnya pun tak sampai semenit.

Dan para anakku yang tadinya sakit hati karena makian ayahnya saja kini sudah senang kembali, _kok_! Katanya mereka senang bisa menikmati angin malam musim gugur dengan cara yang beda dari biasanya dengan mamanya.

Apalagi aku yang kini sudah tertawa ketika orang-orang mulai mengerubungi kami. Dasar berlebihan!

Tawaku makin keras ketika melihat wajah Naruto-_kun_ hadir menyelinap dari keramaian. Ekspresinya sudah tidak dapat dideskripsikan lagi.

Aku mengusap sedikit air mataku yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

_Haahh_, tertawa setelah menangis memang semenyenangkan itu.

Iya, kuakui sedari tadi aku memang menangis. Namun sekarang 'kan aku sedang tertawa.

.

.

.

**_End._**


End file.
